A Shot in the Dark!
by Annemaylover
Summary: When 2 sisters join the group of our favorite S-ranked crimials, will some get too attached? And what does Orochimaru have to do with this? Who is that lady? Why are they here! Find out in this half crack half loving story. OCs and rated T :D
1. OC Info :YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS:

**Hey guys! New storyah time! Now I came up with this story when I was with meh cousin. Were both Akatsuki fangirls and so we were just talking about it and then we started looking at stories. This gave meh cousin an idea.**

**"Why dont we make our own akatsuki story? It would be awesome!" And so this story was born! :) And other wise we had nothing to do in meh grandparents house. They dont have Internet (i used meh fone). So on meh birthday i got these journals and then i started writing in them. YAY ME! **

**So yeah...enough of meh ranting on and on about how this story came to be..**

**ON WIT THE STORYAH!**

**Disclaimer: If i own naruto...do you think i would be making up this crap i call a storyah, heh heh NO! Enjoy :)**

_*******YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS! I REPATE: YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS. I HAVE NOTICED THAT MOST OF MY FIRST TIME READERS LEFT AT THIS POINT. I UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS INFORMATION. IF SO GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER*******_

* * *

**-o*~**~*OC Infomation~*~**~*o-**

**Name: **Nachuraru Moriko

**Age: **20

**Appearance: **Light brown wavy hair that comes to mid-back with small strands of blond in them. Hazel eyes. Tan skin and a decent shapely body. (cloths will be announced in story throughout)

**Personality: **cute, bubbly, happy, dense, helpful, calm, gentle (when you don't know her), rebellious, short-tempered, angry easily, bad-tempered, violent, aggressive, blunt, straightforward, honest, protective, (when you know her)

**Power: **Controls all elements (im including metal for this one)

**Info: **Moriko is the 'Mother' of the 2. She always make sure everything is in order, unlike her sister. With her natural look she can fool others (mostly boys unless its a lesbo) and use her power to crush her opponent with ease. Moriko is also fond with nature, so you'll probably find her in a nearby meadow just sitting there if you don't know where she. When you first meet her you think she is the nicest person alive. But when you get used to her happy-go-lucky side, she'll catch you off guard with the I-don't-care or don't-mess-with-me side. This is also another way she can fool others. She is very random but shes that kind of random that would make you want to laugh. But with all the happiness and all, she never had a family. Well, except her sister.

* * *

**Name: **Shinpi-tekina Sakurai

**Age:** 21

**Appearance: **(Bob-cut) the back side is black and the bangs are blood red. Green orbs. Peachy skin and shapely body (a bit bigger chest than Moriko)

**Personality: **bubbly, dense, outgoing, friendly, stubborn, nice sometimes, protective, smart

**Power:**Can conrtrol people/objects with her mind

**Info: **Sakurai's like the 'little kid' of the 2. She can be kind of out there sometimes, unless your doing something to entertain her with. Like a dog. She can be really random at times just to piss people off. But if you piss her off or hurt someone shes really close to, I suggest you run like #!& because you might die. Like Moriko, she never had a family of her own except for her loving sister. The 2 don't look like sisters, so Sakurai came up with just saying 'cousin' instead of 'sister' in front of people. Sakurai has the power to control people with her mind, so when shes not using it, she can still trick you into doing things you dont want to do. Like bribing, except what ever shes making you do could either cost you your life

* * *

**-o*~**~*OC Fun Facts (about both girls)*~**~*o-**

- *Can sing: Moriko has been singing longer. Sakurai has been singing for 2 years now but is good at it

- *Good with gutairs: like the singing except Sakurai is better at it and has done it longer than Moriko

- *Can cook: Both are equally good at it

- *Medical help: Sakurai is better because of her powers

- Can dance: Moriko-ballet and Sakurai- Hip hop

- Very competive: Sakurai- wrestling, Moriko- Video Games

- *Magic tricks: Sakurai is better at it because of her powers (can be used as genjutsu)

- Or just plain tricks: Both are 'good' at it (XD)

- *Writing experiance: Moriko can only do this since she's interested in being a writer someday

- *Making video's: Sakurai likes making funny silly things with the computer

- Fangirl powers: Any powers you can think of (It will come MUCH later why they have these 'powers')

- *Looking into the Future: Sakurai is alot better at it than Moriko

(Facts with a * mean they are importat to the story.)

* * *

**Ok peps! thats all the info you need for this stroy. But if you think I should add anything to it or if you have any questions im all ears.**

**~Annemaylover :)**

**__*****I've noticed most of my readers are leaving when they get here, the next chapter, or the chapter after that. If you don't think its good, plz tell me what I could do to improve. I'm only a beginner, so even flames would be helpful!***


	2. Here we go

**I'm baaaaack! I told you it would come out 2 days ago but dad got mad at me waking up at 2 in the afternoon…yh…sucks….so im sneaking on here.**

**Now I would like to clear up some things: Orochimaru IS going to be in here. No if's and's or butt's (**** hehe).**

**Moriko is the author, me. So if I have another story with the name Moriko in it, that would be me. The other OC is my cousin. She made it up (name and all).**

**And Deidara and Hidan are the ones that are going to be fighting over meh. Pein and Sasori are going to be fighting over meh cousin. (She chose that too).**

**And I think that's it for now….yh…**

**Discalimer: If I owned Naruto, the Akatsuki would take over the world and Sasuke would have BEEN dead.**

**The Akatsuki: YAY-**

**I said IF! Not 'I do'. So you guys are still dead in the Naruto storyline.**

**The Akatsuki: DANG!**

**Anyway, on wit the storyah.**

* * *

**Moriko's pov**

"Get baaaaaack here!" The snake man called out to us. We just kept running without looking back.

"Shut up!" I called. My cousin was by my side.

"Don't follow us, you creep!" She threw a kunai behind us so we could further ahead. But he dodged it with ease.

My name is Moriko. I have a cousin named Sakurai. We both are very powerful special girls. Something our 'uncle' really wanted. Now I can control all the elements including metal and Sakurai is what some people would call a genie or a physic. She can control people or objects with her mind. Our powers combined are incredible. This is why we don't combine our powers. Last time that happened we killed half a forest. Poor forest. I tried restoring it but it was just too much.

But our 'uncle', Orochimaru, thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. We thought he was crazy. But nobody listens to us. NEVER! So at least twice a week he would train us. I don't know how he knew about how to control our powers but boy were we happy! And after those practices, he would go to the other side of the house.

Now, he told us to never go in there. For it was very dangerous. And we might see things we wouldn't want to see. That was when we were 5(Moriko) and 6 (Sakurai). That was when any little kid did what their elder said. Now 15 years later (Moriko is now 20 and Sakurai is now 21) we got over it and wanted to sneak into the place. We went down many hallways, noticing Orochimaru was right. There was SO many disturbing things to see. People in tubes naked, people mutating, and some substances that just don't need explaining. Then we came across a room with Orochimaru in it. I was about to say hi when Sakurai pulled me back. "Don't." She instructed. "Just listen." I nodded and put my ear against the wall.

"We'll need both of them to complete this experiment." Said Orochimaru.

"I'll go get them and knock them out then." Said Kabuto. Both of our eye widened as we bolted to the door. Unfortunately, we were slow at the moment from eating a little before we came down.

"AH! They came down?" Exclaimed Kabuto. Sakurai put him in a trance as he fell to the ground unconscious. We kept going until we found an exit. But I caught a glimpse of him behind me so I sprinted faster.

So all of that running and escaping lead up to this place and time.

"Leave us alone!" I commanded a rock to hit him but he dodged that too.

"Neverrrrr!" His neck stretched out and coiled around me, squeezing me till I was begging for air.

"You could squeeze me till I pop; I'm not going to be one of those experiments!" I yelled, trying to get free.

"Come baaaaack with meeee…."

"Give me some reasons why we should come back to you!" Sakurai yelled, thinking up a plan.

"Who's going to take care of you?" Both of us stopped everything. "That's right no one! Who's going to let you in their home? No one!" He paused. He must not be used to not extending his words. "And most importantly who will love you like I did-"Sakurai snapped.

"What do you mean? You never loved us!"

"Oh but I did sweetie-"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled, trying to gain back some air.

"You spoiled brat!" Sakurai tried running to me but it was too late. I was bitten. I let out a screech.

Now I've heard his bites are…very life changing. One could even kill you. But I doubt he would do that to me. Since he wants me- I mean my powers. He uncoiled and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I was weak in my right ankle. Why was that? I looked to see what the problem was. Only to see bite marks on my ankle. ON MY ANKLE. Isn't that a bone or something like that? He cracked my bone! Then I heard another bone crack. I looked over and he bit Sakurai too. In the same place. I thought I heard someone say he bites people on the neck. Oh well, he treated us different.

His neck went back to normal and he looked at both of us in the ye before he said, "Just keep your temper done…" Then he disappeared into the darkness.

"Weirdo…" I muttered, and then I went to help my sister.

After much struggling and yelling in pain every time we put pressure on our ankles, we stopped at _gigantic _Sakura tree.

"Wow…" was all could say for the image was breath-taking. The tree itself looked like it was touching the heavens while the sun seeped through the cracks made by petals of each unique flower.

"Let's…rest…h-here…" I breathed heavily, just wanting this horrible pain to end.

"Mimi! Don't stress yourself!" Sakurai sat me down under the tree while I winced in pain at the sudden movement.

"Whatever he did to us, he gave it to you more than me. You need to rest." I just nodded, not wanted to argue in the first place and quickly sleep.

**Sakurai's P.O.V.**

After she went to sleep, I saw a nearby peach tree right near a large creek. As I sat up to walk, I was hit with a pulse of pain in my ankle. So I limped to the peach tree and creek. I knelt down to cleanse my face of any blood and dirt. I then took my foot and soaked my ankle to clean it, while looking over my shoulder checking my sister.

We only call each other cousins because we don't look alike and we don't see each other form eye to eye sometimes. I have a weird Christmas look with my green and red bangs which are a part of my bob-cut. The back is raven black. I'm tan and very shapely. My sister, on the other hand, has more of a natural look. Moriko has light brown wavy hair with blond strikes everywhere. Her hazel eyes go with her tan and shapely body. So you can see why we don't call each other 'sister'.

I see movement coming from my sis, which was probably her waking up. I watched her carefully as she limped to my side and leaned on my shoulder.

"Hey sis." She said sleepily.

"Hey." I said, leaning on her head. She sighed.

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to live?" I sighed myself.

"I don't kn-"

"CAAAAAAVVVEEE!" She called in a 'manly' but alarming voice.

"Oh my GOD! CAVE!" I said in the same tone. We start running and we see that the cave is pretty big and is closed off by a big boulder.

The boulder was suddenly moving so we stopped in our tracks, stunned that a boulder _that big _was moving. The other question on their mind was: who was moving it?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked a masculine voice. The man using the voice had messy hair with drowsy brown eyes. He looked like the kind that wouldn't care killing somebody.

"Our uncle is out to get us…so…can us sta-"I started.

"No." He said plainly then he turned around and started walking away. "Now leave before you die." Moriko tried to use her 'cuteness'.

"Pweesssee!"

"NO." Then she started fake crying.

"But-"

"Kid," He turned around. "I said leave before you d-"An orange-haired man came running out of the cave with a Katana in his hands yelling,

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU DUMB DOGS!" I was about to move but the guy looked over at Moriko's cute body then throws the sword away.

"Sorry…what do you want?"

"U-u-ummm..." She stutters. I took over.

"We need a place to stay." I say.

"Really?" He sounds like he going to say yes. "You know you might die right?" And there it goes.

"That's what I said!" The red-head explained, throwing his hands up in the air.

A crowd of people (or more like men) came out, looking all cool with some hands in their pockets or them leaning on their arms. 2 were even had their arms behind their back.

"Yo! Sasori-no-danna! What's with the chicks?" Asked the blond.

"We just need a place to stay." Everyone chuckled and at the same time they said,

"You know you might die right?" We both threw our hand sup in the air like the red-head. "FINE!" But we tripped in the process. I looked at all of them and sighed, for they were all laughing at our little accident. "Leave us out here to get eaten by wolfs and die-"Red-head raised his hand up in the air.

"You know that there aren't any wolfs out here-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I yelled in frustration, helping Moriko up. We started to walk off when Moriko started screaming. I rush to her side.

"Moriko? Moriko! What is it?" I started shaking her so she would stop.

"H-H-He-e-e's h-here…" She said looking in front of her. I looked in her direction and saw nothing. But I heard his voice in my head saying, "Sakurai… Sakurai… come back…Sakurai…" Then everything went black. The last thing I remember was Moriko going out first and footsteps rushing towards us.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Every single Akatsuki member hurried over to the girls a little concerned for their well being. I mean, they did just fall backwards because they flung their arms to much in the air. But…why? They didn't know…but none-the-less they were concerned.

"So…" Everyone turned at their leader, "How are we gonna do this?"

"I'LL DO IT!" Hidan was charging to the girls with one thing in mind:

'Boobies, boobies, boobies, boobies, boobies~' But Konan stopped him in his tracks. So to him he was flying.

"BOOOOOOBIES!" Konan hit him on the head and dropped him.

"Idiot…" She mumbled.

"TOBI!" Pein called, with Tobi coming out of nowhere.

"Tobi's a good boy, SIR!"

"Check to see if they are really out. Or…not dead" Pein gestured Tobi over to the girls but Tobi stopped.

"What is Tobi supposed to do?" Deidara sighed in annoyance.

"We don't know! Just…kick them or something."

"But…Tobi won't be a good boy!" This time, Itachi sighed in annoyance.

Tobi WILL is a god boy if you do what we say."

"YAY!" The happy masked boy skipped over and kicked them VERY hard.** (A/N: So much for being a 'good boy' -_-") **Tobi kicked the girls with the red bangs in the gut. Then, just to make sure she was _really_ out (and probably trying to get more good boy points) he slapped. He did the same thing to brown hair girl and she flipped over.

"They're out!" Tobi ran back to the small group of S-ranked criminals. Zetsu was the first to walk away into the hideout.

"Well… I'm bored."

"We aren't leaving them out here, are we?" Konan asked walking over to the girls.

"We can't bring them in." The red-head said, half-through the door. Konan had to think up something, and fast. Something only boys would interest in. Something _these _boys would only be interested in.

-Thinking thinking-

'I got it!' Konan thought. Then gave a dramatic sigh.

"I guess there would be fewer girls in the world. They all stopped. "With Mimi-skirts." All heads to the side." Or wavy bodies and cute little faces that you make your face look like it's dying (nosebleed)!" Then she paused, hating what she would have to say next. She went back to her acting mode. "And most importantly," Every single Akatsuki member (even Pein :0) had their body turn towards the blue-haired girl, waiting on what she was going to say next. "BOOBS!" They all dramatically gasped and dramatic music came out of nowhere in the background. The Hidan went to water works.

"I-I-I w-want t-to see b-b-boobs-s-s!" Konan smirked in victory.

"Alrighty then! We're NOT going to leave them out here! So?"

"So?" Asked Kisame.

"Who's gonna pick 'em up?"

"What?" They said in unison.

"You know, bridal style, bring a girl in your room so she can heal. Where have you guys been? Under a rock?"

"Exactly!" They said in unison once again. She sighed.

"Well I'm giving you guys 5 second to move. The last 2 people to move will have to bring the girls into the room. 5-"Before she could anything else everyone moved except the red-head and the blond.

"Why me (un)?" They walked up to the girls; Deidara with the brown haired girl and Sasori with the red bangs. Both girls' heads were up against the boys shoulder.

"NO FAIR!" Hidan whined. They just glared at him.

The walk to the room was very strange. Sasori's girl was snoring like a pig and tried to turn over in Sasori's arms, making the puppet fall over. Then, when he got up, she was nibbling on his shirt repeating, "I love beacon…it's good for the soul…I'LL MARRY YOU BEACON…"

Deidara's girl, on the other hand, was shaking saying, "Where's my blankly? Can't go anywhere without meh blankly…" Then she cuddled into Deidara chest, making the blond blush.

And to make matters worse, the girls had to find the cave part of the hideout. So it took them at least 10 minutes for them to get to the house part once there, they walked off to their rooms.

* * *

**And there it is folks! The first chappie.**

**And I understand if you dont like it. It was just something me and meh cousin did on our free time (and we had loads of that). But it wouldn't hurt to review and tell us what you think :)**

**_*Flames will be used on orochimaru for being such a jerk!*_**

**~Annemanylover :)**


	3. The girls

**Hey beautiful readers :)! I have to say this: 8****th**** grade sucks completely! My teachers rock but im in honors classes and they don't do anything but work work WORK! So I have to work work work with them. Then I get more work work work! It just sucks.**

**All in all, I wont be posting a lot becuz of school. But thats the problem with most authors so this shouldn't be new to any of you.**

**Also I can understand if you have any questions. Plz ask away!**

**On wit da storyah!**

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

The girls out for a whole week. Each day, the Akatsuki got worried. And every day, they would split up into 2 groups, checking to see if they would wake up. But the closet thing they got to waking up was stirring and talking in their sleep.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi would look after the girl with brown hair (Moriko) while Pein Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi looked after the girl with red bangs (Sakurai). Both groups would pay attention to their talking, and if need; reported it to their Leader.

Moriko would say, "Snakehead…takeover…experiments…deadly…" and some other things that pertained to Orchimaru's experiments.

Sakurai wouldn't give any information that was that important but had nightmares. So everyone thought that 'he' was going to get her first. This meant everyone keeping guard at the same time.

Both girls would also sweat in their sleep, so every 3 hours or so, someone would change the bed.

It was now the 8th day and the Akatsuki were tired and worried.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kisame asked. They were all in the meeting room debating on if they should keep the girls or not.

"I don't think we should keep them." Pein ordered "Keeping them would make mater worse with Orochimaru. Not only will he try to kill the girls, he would do the dame with us." Konan shook her head.

"But I don't think we should just leave them out in the middle of the forest like that! Orochimaru would have been found them by the time they wake up. Also stop saying 'keeping them' like their dog."

"And didn't you say you wanted to kill him?" Sasori added. Everyone nodded in agreement making Pein sigh in annoyance. Of course he wanted to kill the pedophile. But he would have to go through a lot of trouble just trying to get to the same location. And even if he did come to the base, Pein would have to plan what to do with him and how to attack him. Right now, Pein didn't feel like doing all of that.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" A high pitched called. Everyone sprinted into action, running to Deidara's room where the brown-haired girl was staying in.

When they got there, Deidara slammed the door open to see the girl sitting up in the bed with a terrified look on her face.

"Honey?" Konan asked walking up slowly up to the girl, "Are you ok-?"

"He's here! He's here! Get him away from me!" Everyone looked around and saw nothing.

"What is she talking about?" Kisame asked, still looking around.

"Tobi remembers the girl screaming 'he's here'…or something like that before she and her friend passed out." Tobi said in a high squeaky voice.

"He's coming closer, he's coming closer!" She started to shake violently. "Stop, don't come closer!" She yelled.

"What the fuck do we do?" Hidan yelled, panicking like the others.

"Someone get in front of her!" Pein said. Deidara volunteered think it is his room anyway. Blocking her path with Orochimaru (where ever he was) Deidara knelt down and looked at her in the eye. At first she got even more scared, but the blond calmed her down.

"Leave m-me al-lone pl-please-"

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Orochimaru. I promise." She looked in his ocean-blue eyes for any flaw, but saw none.

"Y-you s-sure?" She stuttered. Deidara smiled his signature smile.

"I'm very sure." The girl smiled back a little, knowing at least he wouldn't hurt her. "Now, my name is Deidara. Can you tell me yours?" The girl nodded.

"M-my names i-is M-Moriko."

"Moriko." Deidara repeated. "That's a beautiful name. Tell me, did you have a nice sleep?" Moriko flinched then sadly looked at the floor.

"N-no." She answered.

"Can you tell me why it wasn't a good sleep?" Moriko didn't answer for about 5 minutes; thinking about what he should tell him. She just meant the guy not too long ago.

"He came after me. Saying that he wanted me for one of his experiments. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about me. In my dream, I was running away from him and he bit me. Then he said don't get upset or mad at anything. Or…something bad will happen to the people around me." Moriko said all of that unconsciously, not think just saying what popped into her head.

As soon as Moriko finished, Konan knew for sure that she was staying. No way was a cute, girl like that going to get captured. She walked up to Moriko with a sweet smile, kneeling down next to the girl and the blond.

"Moriko-chan? Are you hungry?" Moriko nodded her head quietly. "Anything you want?"

"As long as it's edible." She smiled.

"Alright." Konan walked out the door into the kitchen.

Pein looked her over before talking. "I'll get some cloths. Those looked really tattered." Moriko looked down at herself. Yes, they were very messed up. Pein nodded and walked out to Konan's room. Kisame groaned.

"I can't see. I want to really see what you look like." He walked over to the switch and turned it on. Making everyone else groan at the sudden light.

"Damn it Kisame!"

"Why!"

"Don't go near the light!" Then everyone stopped complaining when they heard giggles.

"Tobi?" Deidara warned

"What? No! Tobi isn't making that sound!" Tobi exclaimed. It happened again. It was coming from Moriko. It was so cute yet sexy to the guys. Making everyone turn red. Even Hidan. And used to these kinds of things.

She chuckled. "You guys are so funny." Hidan walked up to Moriko, shuting her up intanstly. Hidan put his index and thumb on his chin, looking at her head to toe.

"Mmm…. You're hot."

"Um…thank you." He was about to laugh when she said something before. "I get that a lot." Deidara thudded him in the head.

"Baka!" The blond turned to the girl. "Well, you are pretty cute." Moriko smiled at him in a cute way.

"That's something new." Deidara had a confused face on.

"You've never been told that you're cute?" Moriko shook her head.

"Nope. In fact you're the first person that's said that to me. Congrats." Everyone chuckled. Well, except Hidan, of course. He felt left out.

"Well, I feel honored." Deidara did a play bow.

Kisame walked over to Moriko this time, pushing Hidan out of the way.

"Hey fish-shit! Watch it!" Kisame ignored him. "Sasori, do you have a measuring tape on you?"

"Um…yeah." Sasori went through his cloak taking the tape out. "What do you need it for?"

"I want to see what Moriko-chan here looks like in some jewelry. Nice earrings, necklace-"

"I'm not spending over 2000 yen on some jewelry." Kakuzu stated. 'You can't spend some money on a nice/cut/hot girl that doesn't know what the heck is going on? Pathetic.' Kisame thought along with everyone else.

"You don't have to worry about that, guys. I barely wear a bracelet. Let along a necklace or earring." Moriko laughed. "My sister always tries to get me to wear some-…speaking of my sister," Moriko looked around the room she was in, "Where's my sister?"

"Oh, the other girl? She's in Sasori's room. But I think you should ask" She shoved Kisame away from her and pushed people out of the way to the door. Moriko swung the door open to see her sister sitting up in the bed. It was dark so Moriko couldn't see the expression on her sister's face.

"Sakurai?" She just sat there.

"Are you ok?" Nothing. Moriko, panicked, walked up to Sakurai, She stopped right in front of Sakurai, calling her name several times but got no response. Moriko looked at her Sakurai's face and got wide-eyed.

"Sakurai? Sakurai! Please say something! SAKURAI!" Her eyes were lifeless, not an inch of color in them. Her face also pale, the temperature was below ice cold. Then, add the life-less (or seem lifeless) body just sitting there. "Don't die on me, please! Do something!"

Everyone, including Konan, Pein, and Sasori, came running into the room at the sound of 'die'. They saw Moriko crying, hugging, and begging to who they thought was 'Sakurai'.

"Someone help me! She's not respond at all!" The brunette called. Pein and Sasori ran up to Sakurai, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki and Moriko to watch.

They both did what Moriko did. Call her name and shake her. They also pinched, poked, pulled some hair, slapped and snapped in her face. Hidan asked to do a wet-wily and Moriko refused for that to happen. Deidara asked to explode something in her face and everyone disagreed on that one.

Then Sakurai lifted her head.

What she first saw were 2 handsome men in front of her face, Making her blush. But they were a little too close, much to her liking. Making Sakura scramble on the bed, thus falling off in a pathetic manner. Legs in the air and all.

Moriko was at her side immediately, helping her up. Once that was taking care of, Moriko glomped her sister.

"You idiot! You had me worried!"

"Wha?" Her voice was alto not being low but not high either.

"You didn't say anything when I was calling you name!" Sakurai flinched.

"Um…" Moriko broke the hug to look at Sakurai.

"What's wrong?"

"…He was calling my name…too…" Sakurai states hesitantly. "Did he do something to you-…wait! You said that you saw him! Before, you know, we passed out." Moriko shook her head 'yes' sadly. Then some instincts kicked in. Moriko smelled the air like a dog. Nose in the air and all.

"Um…that's something you don't see every day." Stated Pein.

"Yeah, well I see it every day. She smells something-wait!" Sakurai sniffed the air like her sister.

"What the fuck! Do we smell like shit or something?" Hidan exclaimed, sniffing himself.

"…Bacon…" The girls whispered, but everyone heard them. Soon they bolted to the kitchen, making Konan remember something.

"Oh crap…" She bolted with the girl. After a minute of confusing, the Akatsuki knew what all this bolting was about.

"Konan…" They all groaned. Then participated in the running contest.

Destination: Burning Kitchen.

* * *

**Like I said before, I wont update as much anymore becuz of school and all. I also have boy trouble to deal with (not a bad thing) so yh.**

**Also I want to add that this _will _be a crack fic. I promise u it will. But with every crack you have to have some sappy stuff in there so that's wat im trying to get out of the way now. I no, sucks. But it shall get funnier. I promise.**

**Hope u enjoy and plz review. Flamers shall be haunted with orochimaru like the girls in the stroy! :)**

**~Annemaylover :)**


	4. Bacon!

**I'm bored…**

**I have nothing to say for you all but have fun reading.**

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

* * *

Running down the hallway, everyone was worried in some kind of way. The girls that just woke up were worried about the burning bacon. How could someone burn bacon? BACON! Of all thing to burn!

Konan was worried about her pride. How was everyone going to react when they enter the kitchen? Was everyone going to ban her from the kitchen or was she going to be supervised by at least 2 people? Oh let's just hope it was the food that was on fire.

The Akatsuki were worried about the money needed to repair the kitchen. How much damage was done to the kitchen? They just had to decide if they would let bluenette cook or not again. If so, she would have to be supervised by at least 2 people.

Konan and the Akatsuki were behind Moriko and Sakurai so they didn't know if they were going to scream or not. When the criminals entered the kitchen was…

Spotless? For lake of a better word.

There was no fire in sight. The smell of smoke had faded and none was in the air. The place shined, and it hadn't done that in a while. Even Konan couldn't clean like this, and she was a woman! At least that's what the guys thought. When they looked around for the girls, they found them pout and fake crying at the bacon.

"Um… how did you guys do this?" Zetsu asked, still amazed at the kitchen's cleaness.

"Easy-pessy!" Exclamied Sakurai "We just put the fire down and put everything back. This place also needed some cleaning so we sweapt- ow!" Moriko bonked her on the head.

"Idiot! Don't say things carelessly like that!"

"What? I was telling them how we cleaned up. They asked so I answer!" Moriko just rolled her eyes, mumbling under breath.

"Might as well tell our whole life story. Oh wait! You practically just did!"

"Whatever plant nerd!"

"_Phyco_path."

"Dirt."

"Vodo-queen."

"Natural disaster."

"You mama." Both of them stopped and looked at each other. Fall out laughing with a huge, "EEEEWWW!" The Akatsuki just stood there confused.

"Your…mama?" Pein asked confused.

Still laughing, Moriko said, "Who 'had' us?" Hidan and Deidara got it right away, joining in the laughing fest.

"That is so nasty!" Hidan hit Deidara's back.

"Oh shit! That's Fuckin' funny!" Sakurai calmed down, wiping away tears. Then she looked at the burnt bacon just sitting there in the middle of the table. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why the bacon. Bacon did nothing the bluenette…wow a new word I made up...' Moriko and the Akatsuki noticed her staring at the bacon.

"Sissy? It's just Bacon. We can make more."

"But who burned the bacon? I mean really!" Of course she wanted to know. She was being occupied by a certain snake man.

"U-um…" Konan stuttered coming out of the group, raising her hand in the air a little. She had a small apology smile on. "I did the bacon-"

"How could you ruin awesome bacon like that? I mean bacon did nothing to you! _Bacon is your friend_!"

**Moriko's P.O.V.**

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Here she goes again. Acting like bacon is a person or it has feelings. All I do is walk away from the scene, whispering, "Run." To Konan and, "Wouldn't want to be you guys in the next 3 minutes." To the Akatsuki. They look at me strange but I point to my sister.

"Oh crap." And then they run. Of course I run with them. Not wanting to get 'the beat down' or 'the talk' about bacon and 'their feelings.'

Lord, help us all.

-20 minutes later-

I sat on the couch in the living room as I watch Hidan be the 4th victim. Konan was first and is hiding in her room. I was 2nd, because I was starting to worry about Konan and Moriko. And Pein was 3rd because that was his 'future girlfriend' Sakurai was beating on. I could tell already that they liked each other. Shame and it's what? 12:00 pm?

I look around to find a clock or something. Well, that something was a silver watch. Looks like it was just polished or something. Kisame must have put it on while I was looking for Sakurai. I look closely at the detail and I can't help but see some writing on it.

''_There's always a someone for everybody.' Hmm…'_

Cute saying…doesn't mean anything though. Not everybody has a somebody. I never had a somebody. He was just there….then he left…

"So you like the watch, Honey bunch?" I look up at the blue man before me, with a smile on his face.

"U-um…yeah. Thanks." I said smiling back at him.

"I thought that since you don't wear bracelets, you could wear a watch. And anyway, bracelets only make a person prettier. But you're already pretty." If I was a blond, I would have thought he was flirting with me. But I could tell with his facial expression and the tone in his voice that he's just being a friend.

"You're #2. Wow you guys are _so _awesome!" He chuckled at my sad attempt at humor.

"You're a funny little thing you know that?"

"Oh honey," I put my hand on his shoulder, "You haven't seen the half of it."

"Really?" Kisame's eyebrow arched. "Well, I would love to see the 'other half' of you."

"Yeah right. No you don't."

"Try me."

"I'll try you in 2 weeks." I got up from the couch. "Remember. By 2 weeks I should_ really_ start showing." I winked at him and started down the hallway, also hearing screaming. Sounded like Tobi…I think. I did just met them all….

That reminds me of something.

I run out side, past Kisame who wasn't paying attention to me at the moment. I look around and I see, what do you know, plenty of trees. Just what I need. I walk up to a young one and say, "Paper." Out load. Next thing I knew I had a good 50 sheets of paper right in front of me. But they were too big so I cut all of them in half by saying, "In half." The paper cut itself and I smile. But I soon roll my eyes again when I hear a scream a man should never scream. Poor people. I'm so happy I was 2nd in line. Everyone else had to wait. But the good part is that each beating is about a maximum of 5 minutes. Hehe. I guess that's good? I don't know anymore.

I take the paper and balance it on my arms. Damn. 100 pieces of paper. Not fun. I could get a paper cut- OW!...

Never mind. I got 10 just now. Wait it that a splinter? UGG!

"GET OVER HERE BLONDIE!"

"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Wow, poor Deidara. Speaking of Deidara, I go into his room, checking to see if the 2 were in there. Nope, coast is clear.

I set the papers on the nearest desk because he's got like 3 others somewhere. I grab a pen from a random place and start writing different headings on different pieces of paper. On the first paper I write 'Kisame' in a silly way because I think the guy will be one of those silly people. I write:

_The guy is a trip already. Giving me a watch. But I like him. I said I didn't wear jewelry and he got me the watch. Then he told me I was pretty. The second person to say that. So, while he might be a trip, he still is a favorite._

So far so good. I just need to learn more about him. And this could be a journal.

I write. That's been my dream to become a writer. But I was always trapped in that hell hole. Being down there can do something to a person. So I became a writer to let all that insaneness out. How I do that are write journals about the people I meet. It's like and not like a dairy. I record things but not like, 'OMG! HE JUST TALKED TO ME!' No. I just put what happened plain and simple. Each journal is for that one person so it can be organized.

Sakurai came banging in the room, huffing and puffing. I smirked at her.

"You have _fun?" _I asked playfully.

"Don't make me go for round 2 with you girl. Careful."

"Ooo. I _so _scared." I turned around in the seat and wrote down more or add something I didn't already add. Sakurai came to my side and sighed.

"You're doing that again." I nodded showing her that I was at least listening to her. Then, out of the blue, she snatched a paper from the pile.

"Hey! Ms. Ride! Give that back!" She ignored me and sat on the bed, reading it with an amused face on.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You like the blond already?" She chuckled.

"Well, I think he's cute. Why?"

"Because." She flung the paper around in the air. "You wrote like a poem on just his face. That's not even half of it."

"What?" I got up from the chair to walk to my sister. I took it from her and I read it. Dang! She's right. That wasn't even half of it. I talked about his breath and how it was so rich. His voice was the secret to heaven. And that body! Wow…

I need help, Lord.

"Good God Almighty-"

"Jashin sweet pea!" Hidan yelled out of no where.

"God!"

"Jashin!"

"Your god is so fake!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Look in the bible dip-shit!" I yelled at him. "Some person got bored with the bible part and just wrote shit. Unlike mine. It has records of actual happenings." He said nothing back. Ha! Shut him up.

"Good one cousin-"

"I've already said sister in front of them. Sorry." I said plainly, not putting any feeSling in it.

"Well, you know now they're going to be asking questions you know." I looked at her confused.

"How do you know? It's not like we're going to be joining them or anything. I mean it would be nice but still." I explained. "We just pasted out in front of their place like it was nothing, they brought us here like it was nothing, and were going to leave like it was nothing. No big deal." Sakurai rolled her eyes as I glared at her.

"Well if you think we're going to leaving then why are you writing a journal?" She had a point. "And other wise…" I waited on what she was going to say until Sakurai counted down.

"3…2…1…" A knock came from the door. I hated that she was a lot better physic than I. I grumbled something under my breath as I went to go get the door. Pein, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki were standing there with either smiles or smirks on their faces.

Sakurai came to my side with the same concerned face on.

"Um... yeah?" I asked.

"We would like to ask you guys something." Konan started.

"Ok. Shoot." Sakurai stated.

"How would you guys like it if you guys were a part of the Akatsuki?"

* * *

**I think from here the crackness shall start. If not next chapter then the on after the next. ITS COMING PEPS!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please. Ive only gotten one and i appreciate that one. SHOUT OUT TO ANIMECHILD97 FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW! For other ppl, if you want a cookie, then review. Otherwise, the cookie you so want will haunt you in you dreams...**

**kk bye :3**

**~Annemaylover :)**


	5. Ok then

**KK! The crackness has appeared! Hope you enjoy every signal minute of it :)**

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

* * *

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded including Sakurai. I grumbled at the fact she was the only one here who was happy / surprised at this. I fixed her composer.

"We'll join." I concluded very coolly. Immediately Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Sakurai hugged her.

"YES! SOMEONE / SOMETHING NEW!" They cheered. I looked over at Sakurai confused.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because." Sakurai smiled even bigger at me, if that's even humanly possible at the moment. "I get to mess with people!" Everyone looked at Sakurai with some concern.

"Yep. Watch out!" With that she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Alrighty now!" Kakuzu said.

"I think you guys should take her words into consideration." I said sighing at the sad fact that if they didn't do something soon that they would be pissed later.

"I don't have to worry about a brat like her." Sasori said. A sudden laughter filled the room, it was very creepy and sent chills up everyone's spine. Then the lights went dim, only showing a figure that was coming out of no where

"W-what was th-that?" The infamous Uchiha asked. Wow an Uchiha scared. That meant that something was up and it wasn't good if someone like that was scared.

"Hehe…" Sakurai chuckled. Then the lights came back on.

"Never mind then…" Sasori stated.

"So…" I couldn't stand the tension that was going around, "Where will I stay?"

"Follow me." Konan ordered, but in a good, friendly way. I followed. On the way it was very quiet and creepy. 2 things that shouldn't mix together. Like in those movies. When the poor, helpless girl is just walking down the hallway like every things cool and all. But, then she senses something at the last moment and dies…gosh just gives me the chills just thinking about it.

Man…I gotta wee…

Water…tub…faucet…waterfall…drip drop…

Wait!

"SAKURAI YOU BETTER STOP GIVING ME THESE THOUGHTS THIS MOMENT!" I heard distant giggling.

"KK!" That girl! Sometimes I wonder...

"Alright!" Konan announced "Were here."

When I went into the room, I instantly loved it. It was all dark and gloomy. Not like the vibe you get when you're looking at those movies. But it was like…dare I say it…HOME! The furniture was either a dark oak, just like…home. The cloth was blood red, black or purple, just like home. And I had a desk just like home! Well, I think I should stop calling that place home because I don't live there anymore. But what else am I going to call it? My old place? No! Sounds like I'm 50 years old.

"So? Do you like it?" Konan asked. I answered her by jumping on the king sized bed, faced down. Konan giggled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, if you need anything, call me! I'll be on the room across from yours. Oh! And one more thing?" I turned in my head in my odd position on the bed. "Get loads of sleep tonight because you'll be fighting tomorrow." Then she closed the door, trying to be all suspicious and all. Yeah right. I might not be a good physic but I can do something.

I commanded some water in the air to make a small orb. One was created; floating in the air like was a magician and all. Ha! Then I looked into the future, going through some things here and there. I got a heads up on something really important though. But let's put that in the back of our mind now! Searching…searching…aha! The 'battle'. I didn't need to do much. Or I don't need to do much. 'Cause it hasn't happened yet….wow…I'm messed up. Anyway, I see myself hitting Hidan across the face, making him go across the room, making my laugh being heard across the globe. Wow. Then Pein is talking, Konan nodded, Deidara said something too. Then they turned to me and all I heard was, "We welcome you officially."

"I ROCK!" I yelled out loud. Sakurai vaporized into the room.

"'Kay now. I think all the hidden villages can here you too." She spat out.

"Wha?"

"Your too loud!" She yelled as if I was deaf.

"Oh well! I bet you would be happy too if you knew that you were about to kick some ass!" I said pumping a fist in the air. Sakurai just rolled her eyes and plopped on the bed next to me. That remained me of something.

"Hey! Don't you have a room too?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah buts it just a depressing as your room. All dark colors! Nothing light or colorful." She answered depressed at the fact her room was 'depressing'.

"Oh. Well, can't you like change the room a little bit? I mean it is your room."

"Oh yeah!..." Sakurai got off the bed making me pout at the sudden movement. "See ya, sis!" Then she was out the door. I was actually concerned on what she was going to do with her room. And what she would do to get her room the way she wanted. Some blood here and there and maybe a broken arm or 2 would do the trick with her. I sighed. I shouldn't be worrying about her. I should be worrying about my sleep.

I look around and see a closet. I open it up to see not too many cloths, really. But I just got here. I would have to go…dare I say it…SHOPPING! UGG! I hate shopping. But if it means not walking around here naked in front of a bunch of guys, then I'll do anything.

I pulled out a very huge light pink shirt, it looked like it would go down to at least mid thigh. In the middle of the shirt there were 12 peace signs, all in different styles and colors. But the main being a dark pink, blue, yellow, and black. At the bottom It said 'Peace's People' in black. I really didn't like it, because of all the pink. But that was really the only option I had. Unless I wanted to wear ninja cloths to sleep, which I didn't.

After slipping on the huge shirt, which took some time with some struggle added to that, I quickly went in the comfortable covers of the Akatsuki. Wow…I haven't had a bed this good in like…forever!

Sleep over took me as I awaited the next day. Probably it would be one of the best days of my life.

* * *

_Boy is she wrong…_

* * *

**There it is folks. The 5th chapter!**

**...**

**Cookies will be givin to those who review, fav, and alert (subscribe). Or I'll haunt you and with the cookie... cookie...**

**...**

**BYE :3**

**~Annemaylover :3**


	6. Monkey Problems

**Ok so last chapter rlly didn't have the crackness in their except for the bacon scene…**

**I believe in you Sakurai….bacon does have feelings…**

**Anyway. Enjoy.**

**Authors P.O.V.**

* * *

It was quiet in the Akatsuki hideout. No one was doing anything. Well, 'cause everyone was asleep. It was 4:05am to be exact. But what better way to wake up than get woken up by some nonsense like Sakurai…

"THE MONKEYS HAVE MY BACON!" She yelled at the air. Making everyone jump up and cling to the ceiling like cats. Moriko was the first to let go of the darkness of the ceiling. Walking down the hallway, she sees the rest of the Akatsuki walking up to Sakurai's door. They all look sleepy too.

"Mornin' guys…" She says stretching from stiffness.

"Mornin' sweetie." Kisame called.

"What fuckin' time is it?" Hidan asked groggily. Moriko looked at her new watch, also glancing at the words written on it.

"4:10."

"THE FUCK! WHATS HER PROBLEM?" Hidan went to bang on the door but Moriko stopped him.

"Sometimes she has the weirdest nightmares. But only if…" Moriko thought about what she was about to say, then she herself knocked on the door.

"SAKURAI! YOU HAD A LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Sakurai opened the door to her sister with a terrified look on her face. Moriko didn't do anything to comfort her in anyway. Just stood there with her arms folded.

"Monkeys…bacon…took…kill…monkeys…soon…" Moriko rolled her eyes.

"You and your meat, Sakurai just woke up the rest of us! Got us scarred out of our minds!"

"AND? You would be terrified if monkeys that looked like aliens came out of nowhere during breakfast and stole your bacon you were about to eat!" Sakurai pouted while everyone except Moriko chuckled.

"Oh well." Moriko sighed. "I'm makin' breakfast since everones up. Does anyone want anything?"

"OH, OH! BACON!" Sakurai yelled waving her fanatically. Moriko ignored her.

"Anyone else?"

"Some dangos and tea." Itachi stated.

"TOBI WANTS PANCAKES!" Tobi cheered. Everyone else nodded making Moriko think they all wanted the same thing as Tobi, which is a first considering that through Moriko's future looking, she saw they really don't like everything Tobi does.

"Alright. I'll be going then." Moriko walked down the hallway to the kitchen, getting the needed ingredients needed for the dangos.

**Moriko P.O.V.**

Man…these people aren't very clean. I walk in and a rat runs by my foot. But I swore it put up its middle finger at me when it turned to look at me. I just picked it up by the tail, not caring if it was screaming at me or just cursing at me. I threw it out the window, then a loud bang came out of nowhere. Probably the rat. And that's why I threw it out the window. Paper bombs.

After 10 minutes I was done with the dangos Itachi asked me to make and about half the pancakes I thought were needed for breakfast. Considering they're men, I would say about 27-30. Then add me and Konan. That's even worse.

So about 40 to 45 pancakes will be needed. Dang….

"You need help?" A voice asked. I jumped and turned around to see Deidara standing next to the table in the back.

"Ohmigod, you scared me!" I exclaimed. Deidara smirked.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that." He looked over at the stack of pancakes in the middle of the island. He's eyes got wide.

"Woah…how many pancakes do we need?"

"About 40 to 45." A stated plainly like it was nothing.

"And why would that be?" He walked behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Because, I'm an awesome cook that's why. And I don't feel like going back n' forth when people ask for more of my awesome pancakes." I said with a smirk.

"Is that so 'Awesome Pancake Master'?" Both me and Deidara laughed. Then the weird thing happened. I saw, at the corner of my eye, a money dressed in a pink dress holding a bacon, that I didn't know I made yet, in one hand and flicking me off with the other. It did a little dance than it ran off into a darkness that came out of nowhere. The darkness disappeared.

All was silent. Until Sakurai yelled, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY BACON YOU SON OF A- AAHH ITS PULLING MY HAIR! WAIT! EEWW! IT'S THROWING POO AT ME! EW! EW! EW! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Me and Deidara both looked at each other oddly.

"GIVE ME MY BACON! BACON ONLY LOVES ME! _NOT YOU_! YOU BESTA BE CAREFUL BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE PLACE THAT MAKES YOU A MAN!" Then we heard a loud thud, probably the monkey falling over from the kicking impact. Which kind of concerned me. Maybe the monkey could have any child-

"OH WAIT? IT'S A GIRL? AW CRAP! STOP CHASING ME!" Well, that would explain the pink dress that didn't really fit the monkey.

Sakurai came running, with tears in her eyes, at me. I picked up the pan with the pancakes and ran. I didn't want that creepy thing near me. Let alone, Sakurai yelling in my ear.

"Sissy! Save meh!"

"NO!" The monkey, seconds later, came running in the kitchen to. Leaving Deidara amused and watching.

"Run, Moriko, run!" I glared at him.

"Get over here!" I ran up to Deidara, but before I could get to him he up and left. SOOOOO, I went after him.

**Deidara P.O.V.**

Oh crap! I need help! And quick! I run into Hidan's room, where he was in the middle of doing one of those stupid rituals. It was the closest room to the kithen.

"HIDAN! HELP ME!" He looks up at me.

"WTF!" He gets up and runs away from me. I got running after because I need help.

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

Kakuzu has to do something!

"KAKUZU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He looks up from counting his stupid money.

"Hell nah!" He runs away from me and I chase after him. The bitch!

* * *

_The whole Akatsuki accept for Pein were running around the hideout like there was no tomorrow. Starting from the back it was the monkey, Sakurai, Moriko, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori ,Tobi, then Konan(in a towel because Tobi just came running in)._

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

Pein sat on the couch, rubbing his temples over and over as his idiotic group run around in a circle in the living room.

All he wanted was some Pancakes…

* * *

**Review please ^^**

**~Annemaylover :)**


	7. Monkey Problems:Solved

**Ha-ha! The monkey thing in the last chapter popped up in my head from Ouran High School Host Club. The monkey made me died from laughing when I first saw it. So I put it in.**

***The P.O.V. WILL CHANGE AT**

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

After the monkey epidemic, Sakurai finally stop running from the monkey after realizing that she's bigger than the monkey. And so was everyone else.

They stalked up to the monkey just standing there, eating bacon.

-Stalking- -Stalking-

They jumped the jumped the monkey.

"Hold him-"(Moriko)

"Her!" (Sakurai)

"Whatever! Hold her down!" (Moriko)

"OW! It kicked me!" (Deidara)

"Tobi doesn't like the smell Ms. Monkey, here, is giving off!" (Tobi)

"Put your fucking legs down!" (Hidan)

"He he! I think it's a monkey-whore!" (Kisame)

"Maybe we could get rich from this monkey…" (Kakuzu)

"No woman or monkey would want to go through that?" (Konan)

"Shut up! Someone get some rope or something!" (Pein)

Itachi, quickly but silently, went to get rope from his room. When he comes back, it looked like he could cover a whole football field. Everything had a concerned look on their faces, while the he-she looking monkey squirmed in their arms.

"What?" Asked Itachi, "Sometimes Kisame is too loud or gets too drunk." Everyone looked at Kisame.

"Not even true half the time! He poisons me with as much alcohol as possible." Looked at Itachi.

"That only because it makes you go to sleep after one drink. You can hold your liquor-"At Kisame.

"That's was 2 years ago!" Itachi-

"_ENOUGH!_" Yelled Pein, "All I want is this monkey gone and a plate full of hot steaming pancakes! Give me the rope!" Itachi tossed the rope, not wanting to upset his already upset leader even further.

Forcefully, Pein tied up the monkey, not caring if it had sun burn. He picked it up "Open the door." Kisame opened the door and quickly moved out of the way. Pein went through.

"Sakurai! Moriko! Show me what you can do and get this tiny river going." At first Moriko was uncertain. Was he going to drawn the monkey that no one knew the gender of? But Moriko didn't disobey orders.

The sister swiftly moved their arms side to side, making the running water run fast. They step aside as Pein threw the money into the water Sakurai cheered.

"WOOT! Good-bye monkey-who-steals-others-peoples-bacon! I won't miss you ha-ha!" She did a little dance in her place. Everyone else just walked back in the BASE. When Sakurai heard the *click* of the door, she quickly turned around to the locked.

Banging on it her, she yelled, "LET ME IN NOW!" Moriko just stood there, guarding the door.

"Nope it's your fault that we were just I that mess. So you're staying out there." Then she walked away into the kitchen to finish her 40-45 pancakes she was supposed to make.

When she got there, Deidara was standing in his same spot, looking out the window. Moriko snick up on him.

"BOO!"

"AH! What the heck!" he exclaimed. Moriko smiled evilly.

"That's pay-back honey. And don't worry, "Deidara looked at Moriko, "She'll be fine out there-"

"No, not your sister. It looks like she'll hunt down a lion before she's out cold." Moriko laughed. "But…I think…I see that he-she monkey swimming the current…"

"WHAT?" Moriko looked out the window. And sure enough, the monkey was swimming opposite from the current's direction. Which meant it was going nowhere at all.

"Ya know what? I'm cooking. Not looking at a dumb monkey out-swims a rushing current." I put down the pan I had been running with, sighing in annoyance. So much has happened, and it's only been, what, an hour?

I cooked the pancakes with ease. No interruptions from anybody or a monkey. Only Deidara. He stayed there and we talked and joked. Soon, everybody came floating in from the aroma of pancakes, so there was no need for yelling across the world.

Pein, of course, was the first to take a bit of the pancakes. Then he cried.

"OH MIGOD!" exclaimed Moriko "is it that bad?" Pein shook his head.

"Bit your tongue?" Konan asked, Pein shook his head again.

"You thought about Kakuzu in a thong?" Hidan asked this time, out of nowhere. Everyone gave Hidan 'the look'.

"WHAT? Do you want to see Kakuzu in a thong? Trust me, it's not pretty." Then everyone shuddered. Well, except Kakuzu who was embarrassed Hidan would say that in front of everyone. And Pein, who was still crying.

"Then what is it?" Everyone yelled/asked their leader.

"…I think I died…And went to heaven…" was all he said. Moriko looked around at the rest as they picked up a bite themselves. They all cried as well.

"I think we all just died and went to heaven…" commented Kisame.

"And Moriko's our personal angel…" Added Konan.

"Aw guys! You really like it?" They all nodded as she picked a bite herself. She shook her head.

"What? You don't like your own cooking?" the white side of Zetsu asked.

"You must be fuckin' crazy to not like your own cooking." Commented the black side.

"But that's not my best! I can cook better then that!" Everyone looked shocked for a moment. SHE CAN COOK BETTER THAN _THAT_? They all glomped her.

"_WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU_!" They said in unison. Moriko chuckled. She liked this place already.

~A hour later

"FIGHT!" Konan called. Instantly Hidan when in the air, throwing his scythe at Moriko multiple times. And each time she would dodge it. After 5 minutes of it, though, it got boring. So Moriko thought she would bring some excitement into the show.

"Wow, Hidan. You're_ as light as a feather." _Moriko commented while dodging all the attacks coming from the air. What Hidan didn't know was that the saying light as a feather would make everything floating in the air fall and Moriko fly. And only she could be in the air. You couldn't even jump.

Hidan went head first to the ground, causing a loud 'thud' to form. While Hidan was recovering, Moriko looked around. Good, loads of rock. Moriko thought 'rock wave' and raised her arms as high as they could go. Before Hidan could even look up he was engulfed by rock.

Everyone watching would think that that was it. But the Akatsuki, Sakurai, and Moriko all knew he wasn't done yet. So, Moriko commanded some water to wash over the rock. Once gone, she commanded metal to come up and form bars. Then she blow fire in the bars so if he touched them, his hands would surely burn.

"That's time. Moriko wins." Pein announced. Sakurai cheered.

"That's my sissy. Woo hoo~"

Your probably wondering how she got there, right? Well, it's simple really. They came outside and she followed. Sakurai already fought with someone. Itachi to be exact. And to everyone's surprise (but not Moriko's and Sakurai's) she won. So this time it's Sakurai against Hidan. And to Moriko (and everyone else) it wasn't much of a fight.

"Hey! You coward! GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKIN'-" His hands touched the bars

"!" The idiot.

* * *

**Plz review. I gotta do HW and it sucks. So can you guys cheer me up with some review? It would help alot!**

**~Annemaylover :/**


	8. Again

**Sorry guys but this won't be all cracknessness like last time! And its longer then my previous chapters. Oh and I WON MY FIRST SOCCER GAME!**

**5-1!**

**WE ROCK!**

**KK! Now read! Or the bunny gets it! *holds spork to bunnies throat***

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

Everybody walked back into the base, one by one through the door. Except Sakurai. She stopped right at the door. Sasori looked back.

"Sakurai, is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone…yeah…worried….

"Moriko said I couldn't come in 'cause I cause trouble…"

"Hon," Moriko said, "just come in. And otherwise, I think you would kill that monkey anyway. And I don't feel like hearing you scream 'DIE MONKEY, DIE!' My head hurts trying to figure out why our fights were so short."

"Well, that means your Akatsuki material." Pein explained.

"AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Hidan exclaimed. Moriko rolled her eyes.

"You were easy. Point blank." Hidan became mad at the fact he was 'too easy'. He was about to charge at Moriko when Pein got in front of him.

"Not here in the living room."

"Tch. Whatever." And Hidan walked out of the living room and into the maze of hallways. Seconds later a door slam was heard.

"So!" Konan clapped her hands together. "What are we gonna to now?"

"I really was going to go take a nap." Moriko started walking to her room.

"Well, Sakurai?" Sakurai smile, the smile that gave everyone a heart attack. It was hot, yet cute at the same time. All the men/boys in the room went beat-red.

"I was just going to hang out in my rom. Want to come?"

"Sure."

"Oh, but I'm hungry!" Sakurai pouted. "PICKLE TIME." Then she giggled, which confused everyone. "Let's all have some pickles. Pickles for everyone!"

-5minute later-

"That was AWESOME! Where did you get that?" Konan laughed.

"I did at a store once and gave boners to everyone! Priceless, I know!" After Sakurai invited everyone in the kitchen for pickles, Sakurai gave everyone a turn on. How? You may ask? By sucking the pickle dry before biting the thing slowly. Boy, the guys should have a good dream tonight.

"I should try that-" Konan started.

"Around Pein?" Sakurai questioned with a smirk. Konan blushed.

"N-no. Just to mess with people, is all." Sakurai snickered.

"Yeah right! Anyway, I was thinking we could-" Sakurai stopped, looking at nothing in particular with wide eyes.

"Sakurai?" Konan noticed she didn't finish her sentence. "Sakurai? Answer me!" She put her hand in her face. Then she remembered when Moriko first saw her.

"Oh my gosh…PEEEIIIN!"

**Sasori's P.O.V.**

"That was the best show with a pickle I've ever seen…" commented Kisame. Everyone else just nodded. I on the other hand, already got my first show. And no! It was not personal…I just happen to be in the kitchen when she did it.

"Sasori?" I turned to Kisame. "You're not into this?"

"Sasori-no-danna is always like this. Dull." I glared at him.

"Brat, not now. Not in the mood." I got up, not really wanting to here the 'Sasori is always dull. He doesn't do anything' conversation. The one out of many things I hate about Deidara is that he never talks about anything different. Always the same. Like his dumb art. I don't even know how he came up with the shitload of a theory. Maybe just to give him a boost of self-confidence. The brat does low self-esteem.

Whatever. I come in the kitchen and look for something to eat. But I so don't want to go into the fridge. Anything but that place. I look everywhere. The cupboard, cabinets, the microwave , even under the table. But there was nothing. Even the little cookies Tobi hides every now-n-then.

"Crap…" I mutter as I began to come inpatient. And hungry. Where else am I supposed to get food….

I look over at the fridge. I take a deep breath and hope there aren't any Pickles in there. Maybe she ate the last one. Or Itachi, since he ate like 5 of 'em.

I open the door, closing my eyes at first. When I open up my left eye anticipating the bottle to be right in my face, it wasn't. I fact, loads of beer bottles where in my view. Idiot Hidan. Then, after pushing and moving some bottles out of the way, I saw bacon. I warmly smile at how Sakurai eats it. With a smile. She just so cute-

I need some food and fast.

I couldn't find anything in the first two shelves. So I looked at the drawers on the bottom. The first one had meat in it, which made me smile at the different kinds of bacon in there. The second on though, didn't help me.

I saw an apple. A red one. My favorite kind. I was about to pick it up when I saw something green. I pick up the apple, and suddenly I close the door. Of course, let the Pickles that give me a turn on every time I see them be right next to my favorite fruit. Yep. Great.

It's so weird how none of this has ever happened before, until now. When she came, I started smiling again. Well, not in front of everybody else, but I smiled, none the less. I blushed. I never think of anyone that way. Not even Deidara. And he's pretty close to the real deal.

I try again. I open the fridge quickly, open the drawer and grab the apple trying not to look at the bottle. Even though I succeeded horribly. I slam the door back close and run to my room. Trying to get the image out of my mind. When I came across Sakurai's room, Konan screaming, "PEEEIIINN!" Of course, being all leader-ish he zoomed right there next to me.

Slamming the door open, we see Konan shaking Sakurai rapidly, asking for her to reply to her plead.

"Konan? What's wrong?" Pein asked almost immediately as he went to her side.

"Sakurai! She's not answering. Maybe it has something to do with him!" When I heard the first sentence I was right by Konan's side too. I looked into Sakurai's eyes and they were the same as last time. Dull. No light or happiness. Just plain. This worried me. Sometimes I would think one day she would forget something. Like us or, her name. Maybe even her sister…

Wait…

"Ah! Deidara! Got to Moriko and hurry! She could be experiencing the same thing like last time." Instantly he sprinted down the hallway.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Running, I could only think of what Moriko is thinking right now. Maybe she's seeing things she doesn't need to be seeing. Or maybe she's just plain scared. How could I be so stupid not to think that Moriko wasn't in trouble too? Idiot me.

I hear a scream that called bloody murder.

I slammed the door open, seeing Moriko in the right corner. Curled up in a ball, shaking and terrified. I slowly walk up to her, not wanting to scare her even more.

"Moriko?" I whisper. She looks up at me with pleading eyes that said 'help me'. I picked her up and cradled her, calming her down as she cries in my shoulder. All I can do is protect her physically. But Emotionlly…

That's impossble.

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

All of the Akstuki huddled around the 2 girls as they cry and sniffle in front of them. After they stopped, everyone tried to get them back to their normal selves. Well, except Hidan, or course. Next up was Sasori.

He took out two puppets. Both just looking like the drawing models. His chakra strings connected with the puppets and he started making them dance. He thought since they were girls, they would like this kind of romantic kind of stuff.

Nothing happened though. They just stood there lifeless. Not mving an inch. Sasori stopped and nodded at Tobi. It was his turn and everyone was sure enough that he wouldn't do anything to cheer them up He would ask them to make some kind of cookie or something.

"Hey! Moriko-chan and Sakurai-chan! Do you like music?" An d to everyone's surprise, they looked up. But as soon as everyone got excited, they got mad. How could that annoying little thing do sucha thing? He could make a single cookie. That's why he would ask other people.

"Y-yes…" Moriko answered. Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Konan sighed in relief as the rest smiled or smirked.

"Well? How about we sing? Huh? How about that? That would cheer you up wouldn't that?"

"I guess…" Sakurai stated. Tobi got even more jumpier than last time. He was getting somewhere. And the Madara side of him was so happy he could do something with this dumb other half of him.

"So? Whos gonna go first?" He asked sitting down on the ground, looking up at the girls with puppy-dog eyes. At that moment, Kisame walked in.

"I wouldn't mind some music." Kisaem sat on the arm couch in a awkward way. Deidara came in and sat next to Moriko.

"Music would be nice." Soon enough, everyone else came in and sat down somewhere in the living room. Happy that the 2 sisters would do something either than sit there.

But what they didn't expect was something totally beautiful to how the sisters were acting around them.

* * *

**Sorry if there was some mistakes here and there. I was tired, rushing, and Im sore formt he game earlie today. Just review or PM me and I'll change it as soon as possible.**

**Also, please review. I would like to say thatk you to all of the reviewers o far. With out you guys, this wouldn't have come this far...I would have stopped at like chapter 3 or something like that.**

**Anyway, reivew...don't forget about the bunnie *holds up bunny* remember...think of the bunny...**

**~Annemaylover**


	9. Happy songs, Sad songs

**I'M SO HAPPY CUZ THE GUY I LIKE SAID HE LIKES ME. **_**HE FRAKIN LIKES ME!**_** THIS IS SO AWESOME! **

**Ok…I feel better now. I just needed to tell someone cuz it just makes me happy to hear tht. Even though as soon as he said it he denied it. He still said it.**

**Enough of meh rambling. All I have to say is: tht I don't own any of the songs used in here. Point blank. If I did I wouldn't be making this crappy story. Now that I've told you my all time secret (yh right), you guys can read.**

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

"But…what will we sing?" Moriko asked.

"I don't know…..Funny." Tobi answered

"Sad." Sasori added.

"Love." Everyone looked at Konan. "What? I love love songs.

"Alright." Moriko got up and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Deidara asked looking over the couch.

"Oh, shush. I'm get going to go get a guitar." And she went out. Everyone was confused.

"Isn't like the next village a day away-"

"What is a guitar made of?" Sakurai suddenly asked. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Um..wood." Itachi answered.

"Right. And what are we surrounded by?"

"WOOD!" Tobi yelled for no reason. "But…don't you need like at least a week to get the whole thing done? Tobi is confused…" Sakurai rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows she can bend the elements right?" Everyone nodded but didn't catch on. "And…?" Sakurai urged on.

"OOOOHHH!" _'Took them long enough' _Sakurai thought. Soon enough, Moriko came back with a guitar in her hands.

"OOO! Moriko-chan and Sakurai-chan play?" Tobi asked jumping up and down and clapping his hands like an idiot. Moriko smiled.

"Yep."

"How long have you played?" Kisame asked.

"Oh me? About when I was 5. Sakurai here just started like a year or 2 ago. But she's just as good." Moriko explained. Once she sat down, she handed the guitar to Sakurai.

"You're not playing first?" Her sister asked. Moriko shook her head.

"I haven.'t decided on what to play."

"Well, I haven't either."

"Do they know much about you?" Sakurai thought.

"Well, not really…no."

"So play that song. It's silly and I like it." Moriko smiled. Sakurai got excited.

"Oooo! Ok. You do the extra instruments. Ok?" Moriko nodded.

"Extra instruments?" Sasori asked, wondering how in the world we're they going to fit over 10 large instruments in one room.

"You'll see." Sakurai reassured with a smile. Soon she started to play and started to sing second later.

_I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache_

Everyone chuckled when Sakurai had the innocent face on, rolling her eyes.

_I eat cheese, only on pizza please_

_But sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

Tobi nodded his head as he knew where the girl was getting at.

_And , really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

Chuckle.

_And I love it when you say my na-a-ame_

_If you wanna know, here I goes, gonna tell you this_

_A part of me that'll show if your close, gonna let you see, everything_

_But remember that you asked for it _

Some started to clap to the beat.

_I'll try to do my best, to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you want to hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart will you ask for it_

**(A/N: That's a little note in the future for the 2 of them ;))**

_For you perusing,_

_At time confusing_

_Slightly amusing, introducing me_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

_La-la-laaa_

_La da la da la da la da, da_

Everyone was swaying to the tempo of the beat, enjoying the curtness of the song. Then, they all paused when she paused waiting for her to continue. Then started laughing again when she went faster than before.

_I never, trust a dog to watch me food_

_And I like to use the word dude_

Moriko 'ha'ed

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never, really been into *scars*_

_I like really cool guitars, and superhero, and checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

Kakuzu laughed this time

Sakurai nodded at Moriko and The Brun-blond put her finger in the air, swaying it from side to side. Making violin sounds. Everyone was amazed.

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smi-i-ile_

Everyone smiled as they remembered the past things Sakurai did to make everyone laugh and have a good time.

_If you wanna know, here I goes, gonna tell you this_

_A part of me that'll show if your close, gonna let you see, everything_

_But remember that you asked for it _

_I'll try to do my best, to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you want to hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart will you ask for it_

_For you perusing,_

_At time confusing_

_Possibly amusing, introducing me_

Some of the Akatsuki laugh at her going faster and smashing all the words together, even though they still heard her and every word.

_Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next ti-i-ime_

Pause, laugh.

_If you wanna know, here I goes, gonna tell you this_

_A part of me that'll show if your close, gonna let you see, everything_

_But remember that you asked for it _

_I'll try to do my best, to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you want to hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart will you ask for it_

_For you perusing,_

_At time confusing_

_Hopefully amusing, _

Everyone nodded as if she were asking a question.

_Introducing me_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-dooo_

_Introducing me-e-e_

Everyone clapped as Sakurai bowed.

"Wow, Sakurai-chan! You're so good!" Tobi comment. Sasori chuckled.

"How in the world did you get all those words smashed in together?" Sakurai smiled.

"Practice, my friend. Practice." Sakurai handed the guitar to Moriko. Sighing, she grabbed the instrument.

"Is Moriko-chan going to do a funny one like Sakurai?"

"No, unfortunately. I'm not the funny kind. But I love a good love song-"

"Nope" Sakurai said quickly. "You're not doing that one." Everyone looked at the physic oddly, even Moriko.

"And why, may I ask?"

"Because you cry every time."

"They wouldn't know until later so, there. Change the sound when needed will you?"

Sakurai sighed, "Fine."

Instantly, Moriko started strumming, forgetting about the confessed and kind of insulted Akatsuki in front of her. Moriko inhaled deeply, and opened her mouth with a small smile.

_Called *him* for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Sakurai got ready as she moved her hand like she had maracas

_Now I'm speechless _

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch_

_Love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heel in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Love bug again_

Sakurai stopped doing the maracas and it lingered in the air, staying at it tempo. Soon, she made tap-dancing sound and another guitar sound using her fingers- Tobi started nodding to the beat.

_I can't get this smile out of my mind (Can't get you out of my mind)_

Sakurai echoed

_I think about your eyes all the time_

"_Beautiful but you don't even try (Don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find…"_

_Now, I'm speechless _

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this _

_Love bug again_

The way the sisters harmonized just made everyone content.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_Love bug again_

_Kissed *him* for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wish that would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless baby, can't you_

_See?_

_Now I'm_

All of a sudden, Moriko's soft guitar sound went into a rock n' roll guitar. The appearance the same as always, just the sound was different. Tobi 'woot'ed. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at each other and shrugged, following Tobi's example and just having fun.

_Now, I'm speechless _

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this _

_Love bug again_

The way the sisters harmonized just made everyone content.

_Hopeless, head over hell in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_Love bug again_

_Oohh, Love bug again…_

Everyone roared in applause. Sakurai just sat there, just happy that her sister didn't cry about the song. Deidara, on the other hand, saw something wrong with the song at times. How Moriko frowned at some parts and smiled at others. Maybe it was just to make everyone feel the mood of the song is all, he thought. Or maybe…

It meant a something. Like a message. Something that happened in her life and this is her only way of expressing it. For now he would let it slide.

'_But next time, I would have to find out what happened' _Deidara thought, as he got up and cheered with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Ok. Now you guys might be wondering about somethings. I will clear 2 1/2 this up for you.**

**1.) The * between words were the edits I did. The song had 'her' or 'car' in it and it wouldn't go with the story so I edited it.**

**2.) If your a JB fan (Jonas Brothers Fan) then you know the songs "Love Bug" and "Introducing me". I thought both songs would fit my 2 characters. Speaking of which, on to My OC! Moriko!**

**I an half.) Now the second song fits because it shows what happened in Morikos past. But I'm not tell you which parts show what. This is where my lovly readers come in. All I want you to do is, in a pm or review, tell me which parts show what. All the hints I'm giving you are: What parts can go both ways when it comes to being in a happy relationship and bad relationship. Good luck :)**

**Winner with the right answers (at least 3) will get a Cameo :) yep! I'm only accepting the first 3 winners. So, review and Good luck :)**

**~Annemaylover :3**


	10. Drunk

**OHMIGOSH! DOUBLE DIGITS FINALLY! I would like to thank the following for getting me this far : animechilde97, icysu22, CakeXD, Kebechet-chan, 123. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten here. Oh and no one has tried to guess what different parts of the song ment what in the last chapter. Still waiting…**

**A combo of crackness and non-crackness…sorry. Helps with the story…**

**

* * *

**

**Nobodies P.O.V.**

For the rest of the day, the Akatsuki talked and joked around. Not caring if the rest of the villages heard them or not. So far, they played 10 games, drunken 12 packages of sake (6 in each pack), and barfed more than the average person…

Well, all accept the new recruits.

"Come on!" Kisame called while holding his 7th bottle of sake, "have some aaawesssome drinking stuff with us *burp*" Both girls chuckled.

"Yeah! It makes you haaaappyyyyy!" Tobi twirled in the living room.

"Hey! Sasssori-danna! Do you know hhoooww much I lllooove you?" Deidara put his arm around his partner.

"Dude *burp* I love you tooooo man! You're like *burp* awesome and sssttufff!" Moriko and Sakurai couldn't help it. A carmra was need and _now!_

Running down the hallway giggling, they both grab their own cameras and run back to the living room. But they wish they would of gotten them sooner. For the whole Akatsuki were dancing to…nothing inparticular. Well, maybe to Kakuzu's sad attempt at singing Sakurai's song about herself.

"Yeah *hiccup* cuz if ya wanna know *burp* things about meh *hiccup* then ask for it *hiccup* and things or something like th- *burp* that!"

Sakurai turned on the video and pointed it to Pein and Konan making out on the love seat.

"Say cheese!" Sakurai yelled. The drunken Akatsuki turned their heads to the camera and got in the way. "Hey! Get out the way!" Moriko stayed for 5 minutes of the tiny fight but left to find something else interesting. Like, something worth living for…

Messing with Hidan. *wink*

Running down the many hallways, Moriko came to Hidan's door. She knocked…knocked again…and again. Nothing.

'_What in the world is he doing?' _Moriko thought to herself as she tried again. A grunt was heard and the doorknob was turning. Hidan came into view but Moriko didn't expect what he was going to do.

"Damn it! Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, putting his fist in the air, "You shithead and getting in the middle of my fucking rituals are getting on my damned nerves!" And the fist was contacted with the face. All was silent as Hidan looked up, saw Moriko, and her stomped off.

'_CRAP! Why did I do that?' _Hidan thought.

"He better be happy that I'm in a great mood…" Moriko muttered under her breath.

After moaning on how much her face hurt because of the punch, and some traitorous walking, Moriko came up to not only a drunken group of S-ranked ninjas…but her sister as well.

"OOhhhmiiigooosssshh! I heard that *hiccup* the bunny jumped ova da moon! Not the cooowww…*burp* the bunny was the cows friend and the cow was lazy so it dressed up in a cow outfit *hiccup hiccup* and tricked all the good boys and…boys…"

'_Good God Almighty…' _Moriko rolled her eyes and waited on the rest to pass out so she could clean up. So, she walked in the Kitchen and had she a feast…then she remembered something…Kakuzu will kick her butt for eating this much…

Oh, well. When you're hungry, you have to eat until you're full. So she ate, and ate, and ate. By the time she was done, it was the next day. Yet the fridge was still full.

'Big fridge…' Moriko thought, closing the door and looking up at a blond with a hangover.

"Hey sleepyhead." Moriko said with a smile. Deidara turned his head toward her, smiling back a little.

"Hey…what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Um…" She checked her watch. "About 6:45…" Next thing you know you hear men and 2 women groaning and moaning, pilling in the kitchen.

"I fell horrible…"

"My head hurts…"

"Tobi doesn't think he was a good boy last night."

"Why do I have Deidara's clay?"

"Why do I have Sasori-no-danna's puppet?"

"I have lipstick in the weirdest places."

"This is not my bra!"

"My underwear is backwards…why and how?"

"Did this cost a lot of money?"

"I feel like barfing…" Moriko just chuckled and said, "If this can answer all of you guy's questions, you guys were drunk." It was silent.

"_OOOOHHHH!" _They said in unison.

"How about you guys sleep in for today. All of you. Including you Leader-sama." Moriko shooed everyone off to their rooms as she stepped foot into the jungle they call 'living room'. And boy was it a mess! Bottles were everywhere you stepped. The smell of liquor lingered in the air. Some cloths were on the couches and chairs. Moriko even thought she saw lipstick on the wall and a note. But she would get to that later.

'_First the floor…'_

**~30 minutes of cleaning later (Moriko's P.O.V.)**

"It's done!" I yelled at nothing in particular. I slouched on the love chair Pein and Konan were making out on last night.

"Gosh that took a lot out of me…I'm hungry again…" I got up and went into the kitchen to find out that it wasn't any better than the living room. Man, I really know how to mess a place up.

I go and get all of my cleaning utensils. I start how I started with the Living room, the floor.

While cleaning I came across a rat…or mouse or whatever. And I swear, once again, that it was the other rat's sister because it had a bow in its hair and it flicked me likes its brother. Annoyed beyond all reason, I pick it up by the tail and kick this one on the butt out the front door. Seconds later, it explodes. Shame. Whoever is doing this is really stupid.

I go back to cleaning and step in things I never really knew existed. And barf up something's I never existed because I saw those never existed foods…if that's what you called them. I come back from the 15th run to the bathroom to see the nastiest thing happen…

The never-knew-existed foods were moving….

Oh mi gosh…

**~5 minutes later**

"RUN FOR YOUR FREKIN LIVES! FOOD IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD! WERE ALL GONNA DIE! HELP ME! AH! ITS GOT MY ARM! CRAAPP! AND IT…._TALKS? _THE WORLD IT GOING TO COME TO AN END!"

* * *

**CRACK IS BACK!**

**~Annemaylover X3**


	11. We Stay Here

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGLAST WEEK! LIKE **_**REALLY! PLZ**_** DON'T KILL ME! I promise from now on that I will do more chapters just for your guys tht are called my readers. Is tht good? Yes? Alrighty! ON WIT THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE AKATSUKI HIDOUT! (Moriko's P.O.V.)**

"I think it would be best if we just stayed here. Unless you want to get eatin'…" I trailed off.

"Ok, but we just gonna sit here and wait for those…things to leave?" Kisame said.

"Well, first we have to think up a plan before we do anything." Itachi explained.

"Also, I don't feel like going out there, standing there, and then getting glomped but unknown things such as…food monsters." Sakurai stated. Everyone shuddered.

"Alright so it's settled then. We'll stay in this room until we come up with a decent enough plan to drive away those weird creatures." Pein concluded. We all nodded and the question everyone was thinking of came out in the form of words by Sakurai.

"Ok, so…what is _'this room'_ exactly?" We were currently in a dark room with only enough light coming from a nearby window. But not enough to see our surroundings. Deidara sighed.

"I'll do." And he went around the room searching the room for a light switch. We heard a couple of grunts and 'ahs' from Deidara bumping into whatever.

"I got it!" He announced as he flicked the switch….

…

…

…

"Of all the rooms to be in…it had to be _my_ room?" I mumbled under my breath. No one heard me. Instead they went around and went through my stuff.

"Heh…" Hidan snickered. I had my back turned but I already knew what he was snickering about, "They're…pink…"

"And guess what else they are Hidan." I said, on the verge of smacking him all the way to the village next door.

"What?"

"I invested with womanly hormones." I smirked with victory as he through the pink under garments at Sasori's face who ducked. Then it was coming to Deidara's face he ducked. Kakuzu who ducked. Then lastly Konan…

She didn't duck.

"Day-um!" Sakurai commented, walking over to Konan and taking the pink panties.

"…ew…" Zetsu commented back.

"What? She's my sissy! It really doesn't matter." Sakurai rolled her eyes and was about to walk out the door…or so I thought.

"WAIT! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"What? I wasn't going to go outside of here and wash it when clearly I need a bath myself." She opened the door and tossed my underwear…FTW!

"HEY!"

"Hey, it's not like you're going to use it anyway. I helped you." She said, shrugging like it was nothing.

"I can help everyone by ripping that mouth off of that big head of yours…" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing deary!" I commented.

"Well…where is Tobi gonna sleep, Moriko-chan?" Tobi asked in an innocent voice. I sighed at that fact. Where _are _they going to sleep? Man. And I would also have to be careful where I put them too. If I were to put them next to the wrong person then no one would get any sleep. And if Sakurai and I seem horrible in the morning if we don't get sleep, then just think what will happen if you put 'S-ranked criminals' in the pictured. After about a minute of thinking, I turned to Sakurai for help. Since I couldn't come up with anything on to what they were going to sleep on.

"You don't have enough blankets?" She asked.

"No. I have enough for 5 people all at once. But…never mind." I remembered that yes I have 10 blankets; 2 on each side of your body to cover you. But they were fairly huge. Huge enough to be combined-ed-ed into on freakin'-huge mega-awesome bed-on-the-floor…thingy. Insert chessy looking smile here.

"Are we all really gonna sleep together like that…on the floor?" Hidan asked.

"That or," I opened the door for them to see the rabid food monsters, "sleep with these awesome looking things."

"Floor it is…heh heh…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Good." I closed the door just as one of those weird food creatures were jumping to the opening. I thud was heard but I ignored it.

"So," I clapped my hands together, "All I can say is get into groups of 3 or 2. Don't fit. If you gotta fart, let it out in the bathroom, "I smirked at my awesomeness, "And…no yaoi. Get it? Got it? GOOD!" They all looked at me strangely.

"Hey…it could happen at like 12am in the morning. Then, I would have the smell of sex in the air in the morning. And it already stinks in here because of the moving food." I walked towards my computer…yes…a computer. **(In my world they have computers and such. No cars. And home telephones. I might change the telephones to cell phones for story reasons. DEAL WITH IT…don't be angry!) **I'm not the one for computers because I have my journals that I worry about. But sometimes I just want to find out what's so funny about the kinds of things Sakurai laughs about. And…I don't feel like being behind in my technology.

I went on Quizzila. That teen nick web site that mostly girls get on. Well, I get on too. I like those sappy love stories for some reason. I love it when the girl gets kidnapped or she doesn't know she's in love so she tries to ignore it but in the end she's really madly in love with the person. Or triangles…don't _get_ _me_ _started_ on that topic.

"Read that, looks horrible, ugly title, hate those 2 people together, just piece of crap…awesome. Got one!" I thought out loud.

"You're so wrong." Kisame commented, "You haven't even read them yet!"

"Actually I have, but only the first chapter. Ever heard of first impressions, honey?" I spat plainly without looking away from the screen.

"Harsh, much?"

"Tired much?"

"Wait a freakin' frakin' minute!" Everyone turned to Konan with a surprise look on. She said…words…outloud…and cussed…all at _once!_

"Konan?" Itachi questioned.

"Look out the window!" We all followed her to the window.

Fireflies were everywhere! There was not _one_ place where there weren't any lightening bugs. The Moon was out and full. The light from the moon reflected off the water from the stream that no longer had the monkey in it and was still as ever.

"Oh my gosh…" everyone said in unison. I unlocked the window.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked.

"Well, I sure as heck ain't just standing here and watchin'. I'm going up to the scene!" Sakurai nodded and followed me. Everyone soon followed and walked around.

Looking around I was memorized at the pattern of fireflies in the air. Pink, glowing Sakura petals flew around me as I breath in the sweet scent. It was just purely beautiful out tonight.

'I guess this is my home now…'

* * *

**How was that? Good? AWESOME! Review plz ^^**


	12. A lullaby, some tag, and a game

**Heh…2 in one day…er…night…wateva!**

**ON WIT THE STORY.**

**

* * *

**

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I just stared at Moriko in awe. As did everyone else. Her hair, so perfect as it was blow behind her. So beautiful, yet so gentle. When she giggled at the fireflies landing on her finger, it was sweetest sound I have ever heard of.

But, then, the petals went around both Moriko and Sakurai. Their eyes started to shine and the Akatsuki shielded their eyes. After about 30 minutes, thought, the fireflies glowed more and more. They, then, glowed brighter to only a beat that was slow.

"Sakurai?" Sasori questioned. But Sakurai only smile in response.

"Mom…" The girls said in unison.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

The fireflies were like the instruments in the background as they sung and 'ahed' to the music.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

O quam sancta, quam serena,

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _

_Quam benigma, quam amoena, _

_O castitatis lilium._

A very faint image of a smiling women came into view. Her hair was as white as snow and her smile made clowns cry. Though her eyes told a different story. They were filled with sadness and longing. Like she wish she could do something but couldn't.

Beautiful sounds came out of nowhere. Looking around we saw orbs flying, all in different colors.

"This really sounds like a lullaby." Itachi stated.

"A very beautiful one at that." Sasori added.

"Hehe! They tickle!" Tobi said as one of the orbs floated around his cheek.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

O quam sancta, quam serena,

_Quam benigma, quam amoena, _

_O castitatis lilium._

Harmony ended the song and the lady, along with the orbs started to vanish. Sakurai and Moriko only smiled and waved a small wave.

"What…was that?" Kisame asked. We all shrugged. A little dumbfounded.

"That was mom…" Sakurai whispered, but it was loud enough for us to her her. She was in the middle of us so we all had our eyes on here, like center of attention.

"Your…Mom?" Tobi asked. Sakurai nodded.

"I forgot that she would usually send us these kind of gifts when she wanted to see us. That song we sung was the lullaby she sung to us when we were little."

"But…you said…Orochimaru…" Pein trailed off. Very Un-leaderish (if that's even a word!)

"That's another story for another time." Sakurai stated. Pein only nodded and stated to wonder off and look at the fireflies. Tobi did his own thing. Sakurai, Itachi, Sasori, and Konan stayed where they were and talked about somethingI paid no mind to. I looked over at Moriko and she look like she was sad about something. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up (literatly) at Kisame.

"I think we should talk to her." Kisame mentioned. I nodded. Walking over to her was a problem for some reason. Every step I took, I saw multiple emotions on her face. But they were all emotions I could pin-point my mind on.

"Moriko?" I called once we go over there. She looked up a little startled.

"Sorry to scare you, Honey bunch." Kisame said, taking a step back.

"No, no! It's ok. I just didn't hear you is all." Moriko smiled a bit. But I knew something was up with that smile.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "You know you can tell us anything." Moriko looked at us wide-eyed. Nothing was said for a few seconds. Both of us worried.

"Hey, girlie, you alright." She shook her head, then smiled at us. The smile we were so used to.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, well in that case…" I slowly walked up to her and hold out my finger to her forehead. I poked her and said, "Your…IT!" And I ran for my life along with Kisame who quickly got what I was doing.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard her yelled as well as some foot steps.

"Haha!"

"You can't catch me!"

"Oh just watch me!"

"Oh crap!"

"Ahh! You guys are to fast!"

"No far!"

"NAWNAW NAW BOO-BOO!"

"Get over here!"

So for the rest of the night the Akatsuki ran around playing the most childish game there was out there. Though Pein-sama and Zetsu just wath and laughed when ever I or the others tripped and fell flat on our faces. It was fun none-the-less.

**Moriko P.O.V.**

The whole Akatsuki, tired or not, sweaty or not, lay in a circle looking at the fireflies or stars. It was probably 11:00 pm but I certainly didn't care. I was having to much fun.

Not to long ago, Sakurai got bored of just sitting here and thought up of a game. The 'I' Game. You have to say anything with the sentence beginning with 'I' and It HAS to be about you. It was really a get-to-know-you-better kind of game.

"Alrighty stichy-Mc-stichtser!" I called. I bet you Kakuzu just twitched, I can feel it. Everyone else chuckled, "Your turn."

"I hate it when Hidan dances to Michel Jackson in his underware."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**DUDE!"**_

"I-I do NOT d-d-do that-t!" Sakurai snickered.

"Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins!" I laughed.

"Ok then, Sakurai it's your turn!"

"I hate thunder and lightening storms!"

"Fuck that!" Hidan called. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot. She's telling the truth." I commented, backing my sister up.

"Whatever. Tobi honey~" She called.

"Tobi likes to hug people!"

…

"Dude, something that we don't already know." Deidara said bluntly.

"Tobi likes Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi!" Deidara warned. I inwardly laughed.

"Um…Tobi…has always wanted to be like Leadrer-sama!" Pein chuckled.

"That's a good way of putting."

"Tobi choices Moriko-chan!"

"I don't like being left alone in the dark." I heard Hidan chuckle.

"You need a nightlight?"

"Hey, at least you won't need one. You'll be too busy dancing Michel Jackson!" Kakuzu, Kisame, and Deidara laughed. Man…

"You guys's voices are so…so…LOW!" I commented. They just laughed even more.

"Sasori?"

"I'm afraid of 'Madame Alexander' Dolls. Deidara."

"I freaking hate Bananas. Leadrer-sama?"

"I was the super-nerd in my school. Kisame."

"I've always liked fish…Itachi."

"I have a secret that no one knows about. Zetsu?"

And that's how the rest of the night went…

'Yeah…This is defiantly…my new home'

* * *

**Sorry that this one was rushed. I have to go to bed soon but I will promise that I will fix it up tomorrow and that I would put all the things the Akatsuki sadi during the game. **

**~Annemaylover :)**


	13. Explanation Part 1

**This is all of Moriko's P.O.V. unless it says aother wise. Then it will go back.**

**Also, this might be a bit confusing...so sorry^^"**

* * *

Everyone came in through the window since we found out that the door was locked and probably guarded by those food things. One by one, we piled in and one by one we went to sleep. The only ones up were me and Deidara. Everyone slept next to who they wanted to sleep next to and everything. And it just so happens that we were next to each other.

Well…no…we choose to be next to each other…but you get the point!

"So if the big bowl of cookies was right in front of you then why did you bake _more_?" Deidara asked.

"You know? I don't know. I just wanted more cookies…" We both looked at each other then started to go into a fit of giggles…well chuckles…just for Deidara (even though he looks like a girl giggling).

"You're a funny one, you that?" Deidara commented.

"I try my best." I said back. All of a sudden, it looked and sounded like someone (or more like something) was trying to get inside the room.

The door was hit multiple times, and then a snarl was heard. My head shot up and I quickly grabbed on to something as the banging and snarling continued for a good 2 minutes. I was surprised that no one awoke with all that noise coming and going over and over again.

It was silent. The shadow, the one I just noticed, was still, and then it turned right. The direction of the kitchen from my room.

Both I and Deidara sighed in relief. But I just noticed something.

That 'something' I clung onto when the banging began…

Was Deidara.

And he was clinging onto me…

Awkward….

"U-Umm…" I stuttered. We both let go of each other, just for the sake of both of us. We were beat red and it was getting hot all of a sudden.

"So…" Deidara said, to break this horrible silence.

"So…" That awkward silence came again. But that gave me an idea.

"A gay baby is born." I declared. Deidara looked at me strangely.

"Whaa-?"

"A gay baby is born with each awkward silence moment…thingy." I smiled in a cheesy way. Deidara chuckled as he ruffled my head up like a child. I pout. But I feel my cheeks heat up at the same time. I was going to say he could stop messing up my hair but when I looked up and I couldn't say anything. Let alone, look away.

The light coming from the open window bounced off just right in his eye. The way they sparkled in the moon light. His vibrate blond hair and his rich tan skin laminated just so. The light wind that was casted made his hair fall just in the right spot. And his smile…so genuine and sweet and…

Loving?

The moment was broken once more when my open laptop started to blink and make some noise. And once again, both I and Deidara hugged each other.

"Oh." I sighed, relaxing. "It's just my laptop." We both let go of each other so I could stop the noise and turn off the light.

"Crap….I can't see…" I murmured. Though it was loud enough for Deidara to hear. Deidara came up and moved his bangs out of the way and took off a device that was stuck to his right eye. He handed it to me.

"Here, put it on." He said. I hesitated or a little while and he sighed. He moved some of the hair that fells over his eye while…that moment happened and put it on my right eye. I felt suction cups and then I heard a beep.

"There. Now just close your left eye." I closed it and couldn't believe it. I could see in the dark! Yeah the light from the moon was in the room but it was still dark in places of my room. And… oh my gosh…

I chuckled. "Hehe…"

"What?" he asked. I chuckled some more.

"I see London…I see France…I see Hidan's-"I was cut off by Deidara as he put a hand over my mouth.

"Ok, ok, _ok_! I get it." I chuckled some more. "What is it now?"

"I wasn't going to say underpants…" …

…

…

…

"Just hurry up with the computer." Deidara (I could tell) was upset but embarrassed to hear that. I don't know why he was upset but I knew why he was embarrassed.

I ignored him and went to turn off the little catchy beeping noise. After that was off I went to find the source of it. It turns out that…someone named 'Zephra' emailed me. I clicked the tab and up popped a picture along with the message.

'Hey cuzy! U hvnt mailed meh back!' it said. I was baffled. What just happened? I don't know this person…do I?

I quickly closed the laptop and sat back next to Deidara. He was reading some book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to get that message thing out of my mind.

"Your journal about…me." He said. I instantly stopped breathing. How did he find it? Was he snooping around my shelf when I wasn't looking?

"How did you get that?" I yelled/whispered.

"Oh. Everyone read theirs. I just didn't get a chance to read mine because I was too busy talking to you." WHAT! EVERYONE READ THEIRS? I'm not even finished with them…I bet I would have a lot more memories to put in there. Gosh, this is so unfair…-

"So…you think I'm beautiful?" He suddenly said out of the blue. I turned to him with red cheeks.

"Whaa?"

"In here you're just going on and on about how beautiful I am. That you want to hug me and touch my hair and-"

"OK! Ok! I get it…" He turned to me, still expecting an answer. "Well…um…yeah…I do..." I sound like a woman scared to marry her future husband.

"…hmmm…interesting…" he concluded.

"How is that interesting?" I asked

"It just is…." He flipped a page scanned it, then closed it and turned his head to me. "Well, I don't know about you but," He yawned…oh so cute…," but I'm bushed. You?"

"U-Uh, yeah. I'm a little tired myself." I got up away from the shelf and went over to my side of the 3 cell bed. Across from Deidara that was only an inch away from me. Deidara went to his 3 cell bed which was across from my bed. Once situated, Deidara looked at me, smiled and said, "Goodnight, Moriko."

Now, I would have said 'goodnight' right back if it wasn't for him giving me that loving smile again. Like, why would give me that smile? I didn't do anything wrong (or cute for that matter)...or right?

"Goodnight." I say back. Soon, Deidara drifts off to sleep and I drift off into a world of nightmares…again…

**~The Next day…**

"Is she ok?" Kisame asked with concern. Sasori takes his hands off Moriko's forehead.

"It's either a major cold or a nightmare. I can't tell which is which, though."

"Do we wake her up?" Tobi thought out loud. Not using his childish antics. Kakuzu shook his head.

"No, that would mess her mind up even more."

"So we just wait." Sakurai declared. Yes, her sister was having a nightmare but if waking her up will make it worse, than she wouldn't risk it.

Deidara, kneeling right next to Moriko, moved a signal hair out of her sweat masked face. _'I hope your ok Moriko…' _

_**~Moriko's mind (which is actually a bad version of a flashback D:)**_

"_**Come baaack!"**_

"_**NO! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at the snake man.**_

"_**If you don't come back, your sister is as good as dead." I stop dead in my tracks, even though it was pitch black.**_

"_**Don't you dare touch her!" I scream into the air. "Take me…Take me!"**_

"_**So it's both of you? Well, then, just come back and we can arrange some things-"**_

"_**NO! We won't come back! You filthy-"The snake man appeared in front of me. I backed away.**_

"_**Watch your mouth girl…" Then, in a matter of milliseconds, he opened his mouth and-**_

**"AHHHHH!" **I screamed as something hit me in the face. Something large, heavy and…leathery?

"The fuck?" Hidan questioned, taking the now apparent bag of my aching face. Everyone gathered around it except for Deidara and Sasori.

"Yeah. I'm alright from just waking up from a night mare you guys." I call, sarcasm seeping out of every syllable, to the 'investigation' group in front of me. "I'm just _fine._"

"I know you are." Sakurai shooed at me, not really paying attention to me, but more to the bag. I just roll my eyes and fall onto my sweat coated floor-bed. After realization hit me, I sat up disgusted.

"Ew…" I comment. Deidara and Sasori chuckle, making me jump. I'm never going to get used to the low voices. And that's what I'm attracted to the most…

"That was some nightmare you know." Deidara folded his arms as he straightened his sitting figure. I turn around raising an eyebrow.

"And you think I don't know this? _I_ was the one who had it." I get up and head for the bathroom in the back. "And I'm glad no one else did…" I mumble, closing the wooden door behind me. I lock it and slid down to the floor, sighing.

Why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this. Really, I didn't. Sure my power is totally awesome I might be the only one that's able to do it in the world (Unless I reproduce…back to the topic). But that doesn't mean that you need to torture me and bug me to the point I'll go insane! I mean, it's quite obvious I won't go to the bastard, so why does he try? Why does he keep going? Why does he not _leave me the fuck alone? _All this is so frustrating…

Whatever. I'll just try my best to not pay attention to him and things will go alright. Maybe he'll get the message (hopefully).

After washing up and doing my thing, I walk out all refreshed and happy…

Until I see Kisame and my poor, poor, (now destroyed) laptop

"_Why the fuck did you destroy my fuckin' laptop?_" I scream at the top of my lungs. "_THAT'S GOT ALL MY INFROMATION ON IT-"_

"Because," Kisame cut me off, "The note in this bag said 'destroy Jasmine's/Moriko's Laptop because she already has a new on in the bag'." He handed it to me without me even asking. I scan it over, but I can't even understand it. For it's in another foreign language. I sweat drop.

"How the fuck did you read it?" I asked, than everyone, except Sakurai and I, face palmed. They all groaned in an annoyed manner. Hidan and Itachi hit the poor shark-nin over the head.

"Damn it Kisame." Itachi shunned.

"You fuckin' blew it!" Hidan hit him again and Kisame flinched. Sakurai blinked in a cute manner.

"Blew what Hidan-san?" She asked. I know that voice. That's that voice she uses when she wants something so she acts all cute to get the person's—or the guys—attention. Hidan had a slight blush, of course, as he looked away.

"Um…nothing…" I cross my arms over my chest.

"It's obviously something." No one said anything. "How in the world do you guys know this, let alone Kisame-"

"HEY-"

"Not now Kisame." Pein declared. I took out the best intimidating stare I could come up with and stared directly at the glare king himself. I swear he shrunk an inch or 2 just now. And then you can't forget about the glare prince. I stared at Itachi just the heck of it.

"I'm waiting…" I say annoyed. Pein sighed. Wow…it's that bad that he has to go and sigh?

"I don't give a damn. Just someone get her to stop stare at me." He sat down next to my computer desk. Tobi excitedly jumped up from his spot and clapped his hands together once.

"Tobi is so happy!" Like we don't know this? "Tobi doesn't have to hold it in any longer! Tobi feels _so_ relived!" I rubbed my temples as well as Sakurai.

"Tobi. It's a little too early for you to be doing th-"

"Moriko-chan and Sakurai-chan aren't from here!" I stopped breathing and Sakurai gasped. That was impossible! We we're born here.

"You're joking right?" Sakurai said, putting a pillow over head face. I covered my ears because I knew what was going to happen if someone said the wrong words.

"Well…" Sasori trailed off. Though, he couldn't finish. For Sakurai had already started screaming into her silk pink pillow. She squeezed the pillow then fell on some bed. Probably hers.

"This can't be happening…" She sighed. Then Sakurai sat up and pointed to the bag that fell on my face. "But what does that bag have to do with anything?" At that point I was lost. They probably talked while I was in the shower. So I just listened.

"Well, it's your stuff." Pein directed his attention to me. This time I shrunk and inch.

"W-what do you mean 'it's my stuff'? I don't own anything like that!" They should know, they brought us in the base with just the cloths on our backs.

"Actually, you do. You just don't remember because it's been such a long time since you've seen the bag." Itachi explained.

"Ok…and how did it find me? _It's a bag!_" Konan shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know? We aren't the bag." I held my head down and sweat dropped. _'Of course not you dipshit!' _I inwardly yelled.

"But," I held my head up interest, "this bag holds information that we're going to need." Pein walked over to the bag in Deidara's arms and pulled out a medium sized laptop. All brand new. I whistled.

"What a baby." I took the laptop from the said leader and opened it up. A window popped up and a little space to put an answer for the question above it. Again, it was in that weird language. I mumbled choice words for my luck. "Someone read this for me!" I called. Deidara moved me out of the way and scanned the screen, and then he chuckled.

"I like this question…"

"WHAT!" I shook his shoulders. He chuckled some more before he continued.

"It says 'Who is your fav Akatsuki member'?" He smirked as I got a flash of a name. _'Deidara?' _I went over to the large device and typed in the name, not even paying attention to the little keys on the bottem. Everyone sucked their teeth as Deidara smiled madly.

"Why damn it!" Hidan complained as the screen had a little black and red circle in the middle, turning.

"Oh shut up. Your just mad 'cause I beat you in something. Again." Deidara shot. I giggled as everyone turned to me. Then the screen. Then me. Then the screen. Then they all laughed mechanically. Well except Pein and Itachi. But Sasori and Kakuzu, they couldn't help it. They actually looked pretty cute like that. After daydreaming, I decided (finally) that I should find out what was so funny that even strict people could laugh at. Turning around I expected to see some fat woman or an ugly dog of some sort. But no…I wasn't even close…

What I saw was so embarssing yet so hot…

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

* * *

**My crappy cliffy of doom has arrived on this longer chapter I promised. BUT it's not long enough! TT^TT I was aiming for like 4k but I could only spit out over 3k! Not my best I'll tell you. But for the next chapter, I'll promise you more. For this is the beginning of a plot :D my plot bunnah would not stop bombing my head with such ideas…**

**But yay! PLOT! This is where it starts to get interesting…oh and I'm sorry that this was a little confusing…^^" if it was, all will be explained in the next chapter. So don't kill me yet! (**_**yh…yet…)**_

**And I like how I put this up on the first day of the new year! \^o^/ This is just showing that one of my resolutions is trying to finish this story and do better with my chapters.**

**Happy new year to everyone! (I'm terribly sorry is this is a week late but Merry Christmas? I hope you had a good one!)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
